


【柚天】Mr.doctor and his pumpkin

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※预警：长生不老的黑死病医生柚×卖南瓜灯的南瓜精天，极度ooc，下半章开车※和我雪夜小可爱约定好的万圣节小小小联文，前几天太忙了，到今天终于有时间写了（万圣节过了再写总觉得怪怪的）※平行世界，自娱自乐，请勿上升真人！！！×3





	1. Chapter 1

一

秋风卷着金黄色的落叶飘过，站在街头的少年小小的打了个喷嚏，把脖子更缩进高领毛衣里。他的背后是一条黑黢黢的巷子，狭窄的石板上长满了青苔，时不时有窸窸窣窣老鼠奔跑的声音。

“先生……”伸出冻的发紫的手指，少年小心翼翼的扯住路过男人黑袍上的一角，“先生，买个南瓜灯吧。就剩最后一个了，马上要过万圣节了，您一定需要它的。”

少年这么说是有理由的。在这个街卖了几天南瓜灯，他发现这个神秘的男人每次都会从他面前路过，手里还提着一大袋东西。也许是正好在他回家的路上吧，他是这样理解的。

即使是接近万圣节的一周，像男人一样一件不落的，把自己打扮成中世纪瘟疫医生的人，还是很少见的。顶着高高的礼帽，脸上戴着白色尖尖鸟嘴的面具，眼睛处用了透明的玻璃来取代，穿着从头遮到脚的黑袍，厚厚的手套里攥着一支尖头手杖。

男人的身材并不高大，但那一身装扮却给人十足的压迫感。所以，当男人像滚滚乌云一样走近时，少年一下子认出了他。他毫不犹豫的揪住了他的衣角——毕竟只剩最后一个南瓜灯了，像这位先生一样的万圣节狂热爱好者，怎么说都会买一个南瓜灯的吧！

“谢谢……我想我并不需要”，男人微微颔首，戴着面具的声音有些闷闷的，却是意外的好听。纯正英式英语的发音，和少年夹杂着口音的英语截然不同，但他一下子就听出来，那音色和他听了几百年的，故乡的音色十分相似。

是的，这位少年并不是一个普通的少年。他来自遥远的中国，本是一个野地里的南瓜，经过几百年日月精华的洗礼，某一天竟开了灵智。

身材硕大的他，被人当做奇物高价出售了，甚至远渡重洋来到了这里。那条黑黢黢的巷子里，有一家杂货店，正是他的安身之处。

不知撞了什么大运，某一天这南瓜一觉醒来就发现自己赤身裸体的躺在杂货店的地板上。老板娘的尖叫声险些刺破他的耳膜，好在他及时展示了自己雕南瓜的技术，才勉强被收留了下来。

作为回报，少年要一周卖出100个南瓜，万圣节这一周更是被要求卖出300个南瓜灯。老板给他随便取了个名字叫做“Jack”，还嘲笑说“卖南瓜灯的小子就应该叫做Jack”。少年不懂他们的恶趣味，只是周围的人都开始这样称呼他了。

他自己对于这样烂大街的名字非常不满意，他暗地里给自己起了一个充满故乡气息的名字——金博洋。姓金，是因为他最喜欢每天早上起来让他变得暖洋洋的金色的阳光。叫博洋，则是因为他漂洋过海来到了异国他乡，并且好运的拥有了自己的身体，这是一件值得纪念的事情。

金博洋微微仰着头，露着他那张有些脏兮兮的小脸，他知道这样更容易引起这些绅士淑女泛滥的同情心，“求求你了先生，如果卖不完这些南瓜灯，我就又要挨饿了……”

男人思索了一会儿，金博洋莫名从他的面具背后感受到了一丝打量一丝探究。“那好吧 ”，男人伸出了戴着手套的手，在他面前。少年高兴的抬起了最后一个南瓜灯，男人却撇开了手。

“不是这个，把你的手给我”，男人的声音听不出喜怒，少年有些疑惑，但他对这个可能来自故乡的男人有着莫名的好感。他在衣角上擦了擦自己的右手，才搭上那宽大的手心。

在触到手套的那一瞬间，一股巨力把他扯了过去，男人轻松的把他夹在胳肢窝下，拎着他的一大袋东西，就准备出发了。

“等、等一下先生！您要做什么！”金博洋奋力挣扎起来，却怎么也挣不开。

“带我的南瓜灯回家”，男人完全不理会少年的挣扎，继续向巷子里走去。

“那您不应该拿走刚刚那个南瓜灯吗？而且，您还没有给钱呢！”在金博洋看来再没有比买东西不给钱更恶劣的事情了，他没有想到，这位疑似同乡的绅士竟是这样一个道德败坏的人！！

“我不喜欢被别人摸过太多次的东西，你那个南瓜卖了好多天了吧？而且，比起现成的南瓜灯，我更喜欢自己雕一个”，说着，他颠了颠少年，仿佛真的在考量可以做一个多大的南瓜灯一样。

“不……！”金博洋惊叫到，“您怎么知道我是一个南瓜的？”即使拥有身体才几十天，他还是知道自己与普通人有多么的不同。

“没有为什么，我就是知道”，男人毫不犹豫的回答道，“当然，也有可能是因为你身上南瓜的味道太浓了”，我再没有闻到过比你更香甜的南瓜了——南瓜爱好者，羽生结弦在心里如此补充道。

二

少年一路上止不住的哀求着这位要把他变成南瓜灯的先生，却没有引起他的丝毫同情。难道是他雕了太多的南瓜，终于得到报应了吗？他耷拉着脑袋，惴惴不安的想着。

被夹着一路穿过小巷，走过郊外，再深入静谧的森林后，一栋漂亮的小楼出现在他的眼前。至少知道了，这位先生每天都会路过我面前，真的是因为从巷子穿过去比较近而已。喜欢森林的人，一定不会残忍的对一个有思想的南瓜下手吧……  
金博洋自我安慰着。

复式洋房的外墙上爬满了绿色的藤蔓，漂亮的花园里是一簇簇白色的蔷薇，花丛掩映处是一座座石刻墓碑。还没等他仔细欣赏这黄昏下的美景，我们的小南瓜就被带进了那栋洋房。

被放置在厨房的料理台上，那位神秘的先生就径直离开了。少年一时被这陌生的环境吸引了注意力，竟没想起来立刻逃跑。洋房里意外的是让人觉得温暖舒适的色调，一些或陈旧或崭新的东西随意摆放着，并不让人觉得十分杂乱。

用着古老的机械挂钟却也安上了洗碗机；桌子上泛黄的相片已经打卷儿，旁边却放着一台崭新的数码相机；柔软的皮质沙发是上个世纪流行的款式，地上铺的毛毯却十分新颖；老式的唱片机放着悠扬的音乐，不远处的无损播放器却是十分抢眼……

金博洋从未见过如此奇异的搭配，他所见过的人家里，不是摆满了现代化的设备就是摆满了各种陈旧的老物。但像他这样，旧物与新物和谐的放在一起的，却是第一次见。就仿佛，每一件物品都陪他度过漫长的岁月，每一样东西都有着独属于自己的故事……

当金博洋从奇特的想象中回过神来，男人已经换了一套衣服向他走来。他穿着一件白大褂，卸掉面具的脸，面色有些苍白，柔和的轮廓确实如少年所猜想的一样——他至少是一个亚洲人！

就在金博洋激动的想要认亲时，一道银光闪烁晃了他的眼。男人戴上白色的口罩，把那清秀的面容再次遮掩了去。他动作优雅的套上手套，修长的手指活动着，一只手里虚握着薄薄的手术刀，在少年身上轻轻比划着，另一只则是不客气的在少年身上，上下其手。

“听说大腿内侧和臀尖的肉最为鲜美，不知道南瓜的大腿内侧在哪呢？要不然还是先划出来标记一下？这样变成南瓜就好下刀了……”男人一副兴致勃勃的样子，嘴里念叨个不停。

手指和金属同款冰凉的触感传递到大脑，少年眼角的泪一下子飙了出来，“先生……你明明还没有付钱……”他也不知道自己怎么突然蹦出来这句话，也许是妄想着能以此打消男人的念头。

男人愣了一下，细长的眼睛眯了起来，金博洋突然意识到，这个疑似自己老乡的坏蛋刚刚一定是在笑自己了！！！

男人看着眼前明明已经害怕的瑟瑟发抖，却依然努力的用眼睛瞪自己的小南瓜，心里笑得更开心了。他故意挑高自己的眉毛，作出一副惊讶的表情，“什么？难道不是你自己自愿过来的吗？”

“自愿跟人回家却还要收费的南瓜，我还是第一次听说。而且，我一路把你运送回来，你是不是也应该付我运输费呢？”放下手里的手术刀，他交叉着手臂，一副恶人讨债的样子。

金博洋纠结极了，确实是他傻乎乎的搭上了他的手跟他回来的，但是就这样用运输费抵掉他的南瓜费，那他也太亏了！想来想去，他不情不愿的坐直了身体。

男人看着他的动作挑了挑眉，想要看看这小家伙究竟想要做什么。只见少年努力探出身体，向他缓缓伸出了手——那双手摘去了他的口罩，晃神间，两片温热柔软的东西附在他的唇瓣上，小心翼翼的轻啄一下，又飞快的离开了。

少年身手从来没有如此敏捷过。他在男人还在愣神时从料理台上翻了下来，赤着脚就“蹬蹬蹬”往门口跑，背对着男人的他，错过了白皙的面容上一瞬间被染上的薄红，那羞恼的神情更是百年一见。

“这样我们就两清了！我不要卖给你南瓜灯了，再见先生！”金博洋简直要热泪盈眶了，光明的大门距离他还有一步之遥，就在这时，一道不可违抗的力量揪住了他的衣领。

“等一下，我允许你离开了吗？”背后传来的声音在少年听起来比恶魔还要可怕，被一下子像女孩子一样横抱在怀里，少年被扔在了柔软的沙发上。一条温暖的毛毯顺势落在他的身上，与之同时出现的，还有一杯冒着热气的牛奶。

“刚刚那一招是跟谁学得？”同样眯起了眼睛，但金博洋就是能感觉到这眼神里透露着杀气。“我看对面楼上的姐姐，没钱买东西的时候就是这样跟老板付款的……不对！我为什么要回答你的问题？我要回去！我最后一个南瓜灯要被人捡走了！”

“呆瓜！”头上吃了一记暴栗，金博洋疼得眼泪在眼眶里滴溜溜的转，“那就更不能让你回去了！”男人叹了一口气，继续说道，“你就是那条巷子里那家杂货店家卖得最大的南瓜变得吧？”

“你怎么知道的？”少年嘬了一口牛奶，嘴唇染上一圈白色的奶沫，他猛地抬起头，惊异的问着，完全没有发现自己的脸上有什么不对。

“那么大一个南瓜不见了，想注意不到都难啊……那家杂货店夫妻俩都不是什么好人，你别回去了”，就在这里陪陪我吧，男人欲言又止，把这句话硬生生吞了回去。

他想了想从壁橱里掏出一大袋糖果，扔给沙发上裹着毛毯的少年，“你不是一直吵着要我付钱吗？这么一大袋糖果，够了吧？对了，你的手脚很凉，喝完牛奶去冲个热水澡吧，衣服我去帮你拿。”男人默认了少年不会拒绝，说完就转身离开了。

金博洋一个人坐在沙发上，“咕嘟咕嘟”喝完了一整杯牛奶，又剥了一颗印着兔子的蓝白色相见的糖果包装纸，把乳白色的糖果放到嘴里。糖衣瞬间融化在嘴里，少年幸福的眯了眯眼睛。

他试着在沙发上弹了弹，突然觉得，这位疑似老乡好像没那么坏，留在这里好像也没那么糟。

三

羽生结弦怎么也想不通自己怎么就带回来了这么一个麻烦。虽说他一开始确实是希望，有一个和他一样拥有永恒生命的人来陪伴自己，但这样一个闹腾的小家伙并不在他的选择范围之内。

天知道，他一开始真的只是想自己雕一个南瓜灯而已。

“医生先生”，小南瓜用一种亮晶晶的眼神看着他，羽生一看，觉得要糟。最开始的时候他就是被这种恳求的眼神打败的，少年发现这一点后更是屡试不爽。

羽生在第二天就和他介绍过自己的姓名，但少年仿佛印象中只有那个乌鸦一样的瘟疫医生，总是“医生先生”“医生先生”叫个不停。

“医生先生今天又要做解剖实验了吗？”

“……”

羽生并不说话，只是把黑色的袋子拎向地下室。金博洋亦步亦趋，在后面叽叽喳喳问个不停，“这一次是男性尸体还是女性尸体？死因是什么呢？医生先生为了买下这些尸体花了多少钱呢？”

男人停下了脚步，回过头，温柔地抚摸着少年蓬松的短发，“是个女孩子哦，她正在你背后看着你呢……据说她生前最喜欢喝南瓜汁。”

扬起温和的笑容，手指虚指向半空，满意的看到少年缩着脖子不敢回头的鹌鹑模样，羽生拖着尸体继续向地下室走去。

说来也怪，除了刚到他家的那一天担心会被雕成南瓜灯以外，金博洋再没有一丝怕他的意思。当得知，他每天拎回来的一袋东西是各种各样的尸体后竟然也没有多么惊讶。

“看到外面那些墓碑我就知道了啊”，少年一副理所当然的样子，“医生先生带回来的尸体，多是一些无亲无故的流浪汉，或是一些穷苦人家无法安葬的尸体吧。”

在听说他能够看到灵魂之后，也是强忍着害怕，装作若无其事的样子，“医生先生真的很温柔啊，大家的灵魂聚集在一起作伴，就不会再寂寞了呢。”

对此，羽生结弦只是不置可否。以前也不是没有人像金博洋一样试图接近他，但他们无一受得了自己这种解剖尸体的癖好，也不愿住在这样一所灵魂聚集的房子里，更别提那身古怪的装扮了。

…………

“怎么会！我觉得您那样超酷的！所以您就是从那时候起穿上瘟疫医生的衣服的？”

“是的，当我意识到黑死病不能将我带入轮回之后，我就戴上了那个鸟嘴面具。即使一己之力十分微小，我还是希望能够做些什么。”

…………

随着讲述的话语，羽生结弦又想起了那些自以为早已忘却的过去。

肮脏的街道、沉默的城镇，四处是倒下的尸体，令人难以忍受的腐臭弥漫在空气中。老鼠啃咬着被黑色覆盖的手指，明明是白天，却听不见人类活动的声响。

收尸人推着板车，从一家走到另一家，吆喝着，寻找活人的迹象。板车上，男女老少，不分性别、不分贵贱的被随意的叠加在一起。穿着奇异服装的男人，隔着面具向收尸人打听需要医治的人家。

尖头手杖挑起掩盖着病人的白布，红色的血液不断从身体里流出，泛着病斑的躯体出现一道道伤痕……上帝并没有垂青他虔诚如羔羊的子民。男人呼吸着被药草过滤后的空气，收拾器具、药品向下一家走去。

路边的野蔷薇恣意生长，艳丽的色泽招摇着它旺盛的生命力。鸟嘴医生停下脚步，折下一支，摘下面具放在鼻前轻嗅……

…………

“医生先生又想起了那位给您野蔷薇的小姐了吗？”

羽生回过神来，一双温暖的手覆在他的手背上，当那双清澈的眼睛全心全意凝视着他时，男人觉得心中的阴冷也散去了些。

从一开始的不予理睬，渐渐的，羽生结弦也习惯了自己身边多了一个聒噪的小东西。习惯和他每天互道早安、晚安；习惯他在耳边不停的提各种奇怪的问题；习惯听他说自己以前的经历；习惯和他诉说自己以前的故事……

“没关系的，医生先生”，少年轻轻唤着他，“我和人类不一样，我可以一直陪在您身边的”

“即使我死了，也一定不会抛下您，先您一步死…我发誓！”

所以，请不要再露出这么寂寞的眼神了……

心里揪成一团，金博洋默默补充道。

“不，我只是在想今天晚上要做些什么”，男人像往常一样露出一个意味深长的笑容。

“南瓜饼、南瓜粥、南瓜汁、南瓜子、南瓜汤、焗南瓜、南瓜鸡肉饭、烤南瓜、南瓜吐司、南瓜布丁、南瓜羊羹、炒南瓜、炖南瓜、南瓜松饼……博洋比较喜欢哪几样呢？”

每报出一样菜名，羽生结弦的心情就会不可思议的好上几分。

“诶？！！！”少年人充满活力的嗓音回荡在房间里，羽生嘴角不由得咧开一个夸张的弧度，少年看着他眼里的笑意，竟也傻乎乎的跟着乐呵了起来。

缘分真是一个奇妙的东西，在此之前，羽生结弦从没有想过会有人能如此懂得他的心思。一个会说话的南瓜，这可能是他几百年来所收到过的，最好的万圣节礼物了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※预警：不老不死的黑死病医生柚×卖南瓜灯的南瓜精天，极度ooc，喜欢写乱七八糟的paro
> 
> ※车没搞出来，剧情搞出来一堆，这就很尴尬了
> 
> ※稍微玩了一下scp基金会和魔女集会的梗，大家有兴趣可以了解一下
> 
> ※芬兰什么的没关系，不知道为什么就是对天天蜜汁自信，我就是觉得他一定会越来越好，鹅几冲啊啊啊啊啊！！！
> 
> ※自娱自乐，请勿上升真人！！！×3

四

又到了睡前故事的时间。

自从金博洋在羽生家里入驻以后，少年每天晚上都要吵着男人给他讲睡前故事。用他的话来说，化形到现在，他还只是一个不满一岁的宝宝呢！

羽生对此只想翻一个大大的白眼，但也说不出，出于什么心理，真的拿来一本他的医书装模作样的摊在手里，给小南瓜讲他这些年来的经历。

“我的天呐！”缩在软和被窝里的少年惊得像是要蹦出来，又被捧着书坐在床边的男人一把按了回去。

“他们没把我怎么样，我摘了面具，就被放走了”，羽生不甚在意的说，“后来我确实碰到过几次他们所说的……scp-049什么的，他们好像也把我当成了同类。”

“就那个神神秘秘的疫医吗？”金博洋拽着被子，一副又紧张又好奇的样子。

“是的，不过我可跟他们不一样，我不会制造一些稀奇古怪的怪物，当然，也没有他们那么高”，羽生结弦嗤笑一声，似乎对于自己会被当成人类以外的物种十分不满。

“可是还是很危险啊，毕竟……医生先生已经活了这么多年了，也是属于scp基金会所要收容的超自然生物啊……”

少年忧心忡忡的看着身边的男人，光是想象一下医生先生会被坏人抓走强制隔离起来，他的心脏就像被人紧紧攥住一样，连呼吸都不顺畅了。

“呆瓜”，男人笑了起来，顺手的想要在那个毛茸茸的脑袋上敲个脑瓜蹦，又一时没忍心，最后只是轻轻揉了揉。

丝绒一样的触感，带着暖意从手心传到心脏处，男人第一次发现，被人关心是一件这么快乐又温暖的事情。

“说起来你自己不也是吗？与其担心我，你不如担心一下自己”，合上手里的书，男人狭长的眼睛眯起，露出一个玩味的表情，“别到时候被人抓走了，只会哭着喊着说‘你们还没有付钱～’”

少年脸蛋儿通红，脖子一埂撇过头，赌气一样嘟囔道：“我才不会呢！这都多久以前事了，你还老提！”他睁开一只眼睛偷看他的医生先生，发现对方竟然在抿着嘴憋笑，立马老大不愿意了。

“喂！过分了啊，医生先生！”他瞪着男人，正要发表绝交三分钟宣言，就感受到一股温热的吐息喷洒在耳边。

“那…晚安吻也不要了？”

男人的声音听得他心里痒痒的，还没来得及说些什么，一触即离的吻就落在脸颊上，刚刚的小生气也随之烟消云散了。

“这边也要！”金博洋立即把左脸颊也凑上去，整个人开心得像个小傻子。脸面是什么？抱歉，他是属南瓜的，不需要那玩意儿。

他想，他的医生先生肯定是哪所巫师学校毕业的，要不然为什么只是一个晚安吻，他就像被施了巫术一样幸福的只想要不停的转圈圈呢？

金博洋闭着眼等了半天，谁知美人的香吻没等到，他肉乎乎的小脸倒是被毫不客气的揪了一把。他睁开眼，就看到男人站起来整理着自己坐皱的衣服，一副得逞的模样。

“刚刚闭着眼睛在等什么呢？该不会在等我亲你吧？晚安，你该睡觉了，我的男孩”，他笑得像个偷了腥的狐狸。少年气得牙痒痒，眼看男人就要离开了，他整个人猛地扑了上去。被抱住大腿的男人站立不稳，连着少年滚做一团。

论滚动，没哪个人能滚得过南瓜。

就在羽生磕在床脚上还在发懵的时候，金博洋已经迅速占领了高地，骑在男人身上，一副打了胜仗耀武扬威的模样。

“医生先生…睡觉之前，我还没有回礼给您呢……”脸上笑嘻嘻的，小南瓜双腿使劲儿，牢牢禁锢住男人挣扎的胳膊，两只手更是撑在他肩膀上，使其动弹不得。

“立刻，马上！从我身上下来！”

羽生虎着脸警告的看着身上人，眼神虽然凶狠，他却一直没敢用力挣扎——才不是怕伤到他，只是因为这小孩儿要是磕到哪了，哭得能把外面墓地里的死人都吵醒。

少年又细又长的白腿夹在男人精瘦的腰上，小脚丫蹬在男人裸露在睡裤外的小腿上，宽松的领口露出一大片雪白的肌肤也丝毫不知。他的眼睛滴溜溜的转着，不知道在打什么鬼主意。

瞅准那两片薄薄的嘴唇，少年俯下身用力啃了一口。羽生刚“嘶”了一声，干了坏事的小南瓜就大笑着翻过身跑出去了。

“金博洋！！！”当羽生结弦气急败坏的狂奔到自己房间门口时，迎接他的就是“砰”得一声合上的大门和落锁的声音。

“……你给我出来！”男人觉得自己的血压一定又上升了。

“我不！我要是出来你肯定又要打我屁股了，我才没那么傻呢！”少年得意洋洋的声音从门后传来，一心想着脱裤子打屁股好好教训一下他的羽生气笑了。

“那你躲在我房间算什么？你也知道自己刚刚做错事了吗？”

“谁说的！只有你觉得那是错事而已，我就是喜欢医生先生嘛！喜欢你亲你有什么错？！！”

“……”也说不出自己心里到底是震惊多一点还是生气多一点，男人一时气结。

“哇！医生先生的房间里有这么多维尼熊啊，好大！好软！”

“噗，原来医生先生有这么多一样的衣服啊，我还以为医生先生不换衣服的呢……黑袍子果然好酷啊！”

……

“我今晚就睡在这儿了，医生先生睡我房间吧，晚安！”

少年欢呼雀跃的声音不断从房间里传出来，羽生结弦几次试图交涉未果，只好冷哼一声放了句狠话，怀着复杂的心情来到了客厅。

客厅里听到了全程的幽灵们纷纷试图安慰他们的朋友，羽生摆了摆手没再说什么。好在沙发长度还算可以，可怜的男人蜷缩着凑合了一夜。

合上眼睛，羽生脑海里回放的全是少年嫩滑皮肤的触感和胸口半隐半现的朱果……还有那个咬出了腥甜味的亲吻——不，明明是南瓜味的。

男人迷迷糊糊的想着。

第二天清晨，当少年揉着眼睛、打着呵欠从房间里出来的时候，看到的就是男人挂着黑眼圈洗内裤，浑身弥漫着黑气的背影。

据说，那天以后小南瓜偷偷藏起来的大白兔奶糖全部神秘消失了。

据说，那天以后小南瓜整整连续吃了一周的南瓜宴，连打嗝都是南瓜味儿的。

五

自从那一夜之后，金博洋就热衷于想方设法的亲近他的医生先生。羽生觉得这样下去不行，他买了一口超大号的坩埚以示警告——“如果再皮下去，我就把你炖了吃了！”

对此金博洋毫不在意，甚至大声顶嘴：“你是吓唬我的！你才舍不得呢！”

羽生气得七窍生烟——他仔细想了想，他还真的舍不得——这日子真是没法过了！

日子一天天鸡飞狗跳的过去，森林里阴森的洋房因为少年的活力变得热闹了起来，常年与尸体和幽灵为伴的男人身上也多了不少活人的气息，连花园里盛开的白蔷薇都精神了几分。

眼看新的一年万圣节临近，男人和少年相遇的日子也近了。幽灵们发现，他们的老朋友最近似乎修炼了一门叫做随时随地，面无表情的陷入沉思的功夫。

实际上羽生只是在思考这有着特殊意义的纪念日应该怎么度过。

一顿丰盛的大餐肯定是少不了的，还要给小孩儿挑选礼物。羽生在大白兔奶糖礼包和少年最喜欢的作家的小说全集之间纠结了一下，最终决定两个都买。

羽生又想起了那天在网上看上的南瓜裤。大概明天就到了吧，他想。“南瓜就应该穿得有点南瓜样子”，几天前男人一边这么说服自己，一边毫不犹豫的把各个颜色各种款式的都买了一件。

这一天傍晚，秋风裹挟着秋雨砸在洋房漂亮的雕花玻璃上，羽生燃起了壁炉，抱着他的小南瓜看起了电影。那正是金博洋最喜欢的那位作家的小说所改编的，少年看得目不转睛，看到感人之处还会吸着鼻子，悄悄的抹眼泪。

羽生不否认这电影确实拍得不错，但向来作为金博洋心中第一位的他何时像现在这样被忽略过？男人有些吃味，捏了捏少年脸上的肉肉以示不满。这时，细微的抓挠声引起了他的注意。

是从门口传来的，羽生警惕的走了过去。离得近了，他听到了猫的叫声。打开门，门口竟是一只没有一根杂毛的黑猫。猫咪放下了口中的信封，优雅的微微鞠了一躬，就身手敏捷的消失在雨幕里了。

那信封像是被人施上了魔法，没有一丝潮湿的痕迹。打开有着神秘纹路的封蜡，里面是一张金色的邀请函，一目十行看完了内容，羽生的脸色愈发难看了。

“金——博——洋——！”回到客厅，羽生结弦走路带风，“你又捣鼓了什么东西？！”少年眼睛红彤彤的像涂了粉色的眼影，他看到男人手里金色的信纸，整个人又惊又喜。

“是万圣节魔女集会的邀请函吗？！没想到真的能送来啊！”他跳起来夺过男人手里的信封和信纸，好奇的仔细打量起来。

“你不觉得应该解释一下吗？”羽生斜着眼看他。

“我前两天上网看到的，说是邀请所有不老不死的魔女一起参加万圣节集会，我就试着申请了一下……嘿嘿，没想到是真的啊！”

少年挠着头看起来有些不好意思，“医生先生——您一定会陪我去的吧～”金博洋仰着头，无比期待的望着羽生。

“请允许我拒绝”，羽生却难得的不为所动，“我可没有万圣节去参加聚会或者游行什么的习惯……”这么重要的纪念日，不应该两个人在家里面度过吗？羽生皱着眉，不满的想到。

“而且，这邀请函上说了，诚邀所有魔女带着自己捡到的人类男孩去赴约……你觉得我们俩是谁捡了谁呢？”

“那当然是我捡了医生先生啊！”金博洋一脸理所当然，“我，南瓜精。医生先生你，人类男孩，齐活！”他得意的扬起小脑袋，似乎已经开始脑补自己领着医生先生参加聚会的场景了。

“被人拿着手术刀威胁的南瓜妖精吗？那还真是……”羽生摸了摸博洋的小脑袋，笑眯眯的说：“羡煞旁人呢～”

少年听了也不生气，抱住男人黑袍下的窄腰，拼命撒起娇来，“去嘛～好嘛～医生先生～我还是第一次参加这种聚会呢～”

“非要去也不是不行…但是你必须答应我的要求……”羽生想了想，露出一个狡黠的笑容。

万圣节前夜——

“这样穿真的……没问题吗？”少年不安的压着裙摆，短裙堪堪覆过大腿中间，腿上凉飕飕的，他连路都走不好了。

“当然没问题，穿了南瓜裤还有什么好担心的？”还是那一身装扮的男人看起来心情愉悦极了，牵着少年的手上了门口的南瓜车。

“咦？！！怎么会有南瓜车？！”金博洋还没来得及就那条白色蓬蓬的南瓜裤发作，就被门口的南瓜车夺去了全部注意力。

橙色的南瓜车有着四个巨大的轮子，车门上是繁复的花纹，连把手都有金色的雕饰。窗边精致的壁灯闪着柔和的橘光，镂空的车窗上安了深绿色的帘子。两匹只剩下骨架的飞马时不时蹬着蹄子，空空如也的鼻骨里冒着热气儿。

“当然是——一个巫师朋友送的，毕竟活了这么多年，各种奇怪的东西还是见过一些的”比如一个又皮又可爱的南瓜精。

少年用一种向往的眼神偷偷瞄着医生先生，他突然觉得自己身边这个人身上充满了谜团，在等着他去一探究竟。

六

检查过邀请函的两人紧紧握住彼此的手，少年是因为兴奋又紧张，男人则是单纯害怕玩乐的人群太多，会不小心被冲散。

穿过了一层透明的结界，热闹的场景映入眼帘。奇装异服的人们欢笑着，夜空中时不时划过骑着扫帚的魔女或是魔法绽放的火光。

水缸里浮着的苹果怎么也咬不完，随意摆放的长桌上全是数不清的糖果。人们喝着美酒，围着篝火肆意谈笑，空气中弥漫着熟食的香气和烤肉发出的滋滋的声响。即使是站在最外层的金博洋和羽生两人，也会突然被醉醺醺的陌生人拉过去高谈阔论。

一时没注意，他的小南瓜就又脱离他的视线了。羽生黑着脸四处寻找着，他有些后悔答应少年的要求了。与其在这里被闹哄哄的人群包围着，他更喜欢在自己的屋子里和博洋过二人世界。

第一次把少年从一个美艳大姐姐的胸口里拯救出来时，羽生就气得脸都要绿了，更别提博洋后来被一群诡异发色的魔女小姐围着捏脸揉头摸虎牙了。

这一次，他非得回去好好揍他的屁股才行！

“真是难以想象啊，你这种一点魔力都没有的家伙也能来参加集会”，戴着大大魔女帽的萝莉坐在高高的扫帚上，居高临下的俯视着金博洋。

“可是我确实是……”少年尴尬的小声辩解着，他只不过不小心拿走了最后一颗她想吃的糖果，没想到就会受到这样的苛责。

“废柴吃起东西来倒是很积极嘛，如果我是你早就羞愧的要死了……别在这丢人现眼了，杂碎！”萝莉“呸”了一声，趾高气昂的打断了他的话，小手一挥，少年就整个人腾空而起头朝下的被挂在不远处的树上了。

她早就看这个没用的家伙不爽了。以往的集会上，总是可爱又能力出众的她受到所有人的瞩目，哪里轮得到这个不知道从哪冒出来的杂种！

少年两条细白的腿在空中晃荡着，短裙全部被掀了起来，白色的南瓜裤暴露在空气里，羽生好不容易找到少年，看到的就是这副让他怒火攻心的画面。

先所有好心人一步把少年从树上救了下来，为他理了理皱成一团的裙子。他无比庆幸自己的小南瓜是个男孩，否则他真不知道自己今天会做出什么事来——也许魔女的尸体解剖起来会格外不一样呢。

“羽生先生！”就在羽生正要对那蛮横的小魔女发难时，一个紧张的声音从人群中传了过来，那正是之前不遗余力调戏少年中的一人。

“羽生先生，妹妹她年幼不懂事，还请您见谅。我们回去以后一定好好罚她”，说着这位红发的魔女狠狠瞪了妹妹一眼，“还不快下来给小先生道歉！”

其实以往的集会，大家也会试着邀请这位神秘的羽生先生，只是被他明确拒绝过以后就放弃了。这次看到他带着自己的小南瓜来赴宴，所有人都惊喜极了。毕竟这是一个刷好感度的好机会——试问谁不想和一位能够起死回生的医生先生交好呢？

被吼懵了的小萝莉何时受过这种委屈，她不甘不愿的从自己的扫帚上下来，走到金博洋面前，瘪着嘴小声地说：“对不起……”

“大声一点！刚刚骂人不是很了不起吗？”红发的长姊继续训斥着自己的妹妹，不说想不想和医生先生套近乎这事儿，就刚才她的表现就已经非常丢人现眼了。

站在一边的金博洋反而看不下去了，“没事了，这位姐姐，我原谅她了，其实我也没受什么伤不是吗？”他乐呵呵的打着圆场，小萝莉却觉得被自己的敌人原谅了，气不过“哇”得一声哭着跑远了。

“这就是令妹的教养，真是让人刮目相看啊”，羽生冷哼一声，牵着博洋的手向外走去，如果不是顾及所谓的绅士风度以及担心吓到自己的小南瓜，他怎么说也得给那小姑娘好好上上一棵。

红发的魔女的站在原地尴尬极了，追也不是，不追也不是。

坐在回程的南瓜车上，两人之间的气氛有些沉闷。金博洋始终有些闷闷不乐的，平时洋溢着笑容的小脸看起来竟有些严肃，无论羽生结弦怎么逗他也只露出几个勉强的微笑。

“医生先生……”小南瓜投入羽生的怀抱，把小脸埋在他的前胸，“我真的……那么差劲吗？”小小的声音听起来脆弱极了。

“胡说！你至少还能做南瓜全宴不是吗？”羽生心疼得不行，试着像往常一样逗弄小孩开心。这一次，博洋却没有笑着跳起来捶他，而是埋在他的胸口一动不动。

金博洋心里难受极了，他的医生先生又温柔又善良，几百年来救了那么多人而且从来不嫌弃他整天只知道给他捣乱。这样完美的医生先生……他怎么能配得上呢？

他也不清楚什么时候开始，自己就已经沦陷了。看到他开心，自己就会跟着快乐；看到他难过，自己就比他还要伤心；看到他认真帅气的模样，就会心动的想要哭泣……当他回过神来，一双眼睛已经牢牢锁定了这人，再也转移不开了。

一直以来他想要忽视他们之间的差距，他只是一个没有任何魔力的南瓜精，如果不是医生先生的收留，可能还一直在给别人做苦力，小萝莉说得话可谓是给他当头一棒，敲醒了还在做着美梦，想要和医生先生永远生活在一起的他。

这么多天的打扰，医生先生应该已经快要厌烦他了吧……反正不可能是喜欢。要不然为什么他说了这么多次，这么久的喜欢，他却从来没有回应过呢？

过了没多久，羽生突然觉得自己胸口的一块衣服似乎濡湿了。“医生先生……请您忘了我之前经常说得喜欢您的话吧，我这么差劲的南瓜精是不可能给您带来幸福的……”

“明天，不，今天晚上我就收拾收拾东西离开吧，我再待在这里只会给您添麻烦…只是……请求您千万不要讨厌我……”

呜呜的哭声从胸口传来，金博洋哭得全身都在颤抖，揪着男人的衣领完全不敢抬头看他。羽生只觉得心里一阵一阵抽痛，听到少年说要离开他的时候，更是无比的恐慌。

“谁给你的胆子擅自说要离开了！”当大声的呵斥脱口而出时，连羽生自己都愣了几秒，“你要是离开，也只能是跟我一起！”他强硬的把少年抱在自己怀里，搂着他坐在自己腿上。

“你到底在发什么神经，那个小鬼头看不起你，你自己也要看不起自己吗？你到底有多好，我难道还不清楚吗？”

“你可别把我当成什么好心肠的人，如果是我讨厌的家伙，我连园子都不会让他进！能进我家门和我住在一起超过三天的人，几百年来也就你一个而已……我这么说你听明白了吗？！”

男人苍白的脸上涨的通红，一双狭长的凤眸又懊恼又生气的瞪着怀里的少年，连平时接近透明的薄唇都多了几分血色。金博洋从来没有见过如此模样的医生先生，理解了他话里的涵义，一时仍觉得十分不可思议，呆呆的回不过神来。

“我一直都在克制着自己。你太小了，从化形到现在才认识不过几个人而已，喜欢上我只是因为那该死的雏鸟情节……我本想慢慢等你长大，等你认清自己的心意，但是现在…抱歉，我等不及了！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※预警：极度ooc，南瓜车震，女装play，边走边啪，dirty talk，用词极为露骨直白，不喜慎入
> 
> ※自娱自乐，请勿上升真人！！！×3

羽生吻上怀里少年的嘴唇，发泄不满一样啃咬着。灵活的舌尖直直探入那张小嘴，舔弄着柔软的内壁。和他近乎透明的薄唇不一样，金博洋的是要丰腴一些的，被用力的疼爱之后更是泛着诱人的光泽。

急促的呼吸声回荡在狭小的车厢里，男人的鼻息烫得惊人，仅仅是缠绵的一吻，金博洋就觉得自己要燃烧起来了。跨坐在羽生的腰上，他回忆着刚刚情色意味十足的画面，心脏砰砰直跳。

“如果不愿意的话，现在推开还来得及”，男人眸色深沉，慵懒的声音透着一丝嘶哑，如同不知满足的饕餮，嫣红的舌尖舔着嘴唇，眯着眼睛回味刚才的美味。

被那目光攫取住的少年第一次感到了害怕，和第一天来到洋房担心被做成南瓜灯的危险不一样，那是一种被毒蛇盯上一样，随时要被吞入腹中的危机感。

陌生的情欲让他头晕目眩，奇怪的是，被那饱含欲望的眼神注视着。他非但不想退缩，内心里反而叫嚣着，把自己的身体、自己的心灵，毫无保留的献上。

羽生见他半天不说话，嘴角勾起一个揶揄的弧度，“怎么，小东西，现在知道害怕了？”他隔着衣料抚摸着怀中人的躯体，满意的看着他从头到尾的打扮——那正是他亲手一件一件穿上的，即将也要被他一点一点剥开。

掌心的温度从布料传入皮肤再直击心脏，金博洋觉得自己的一切都被掌控在那双骨节分明的大手中了。被抚摸过的地方泛起惊人的热浪，抑制住喉咙深处即将溢出的呻吟，他悄悄握住那双大手，把它们按压在自己的腰侧。

“医生先生……请不要顾及我”，他轻喘着，声音是他自己从未意料到的妩媚，那语气简直像是恬不知耻的向男人求欢，“我想要…用身体……更多、更多的感受您。”

说到最后少年简直要羞耻的哭出来，漂亮的眼睛里泛着泪花。感受到因为自己的话语，屁股底下渐渐隆起的硬物，他把红到能滴血的脸庞埋进羽生的肩膀。

“好孩子……”羽生的语调近乎喟叹，他安抚着怀里瑟瑟发抖的瘦弱少年，右手探向他颈后的拉链。金属划过的声音在狭小的空间里被无限放大，少年脆弱又纤细的后颈就这样一点点暴露在冰冷的空气中，好像稍微一用力就可以轻而易举的折断。

男人对他这种毫无保留的信赖感到十分愉悦，带着薄茧的指腹一点点摩挲按压着白皙光滑的后背，像是不舍一样慢悠悠的拉下那掩盖住美好肉体的拉链。

金博洋头也不敢抬的低伏着，随着男人手上的动作，大片大片白玉一样的肌肤裸露出来。因为瘦弱而凸出的蝴蝶骨，使得少年像是随时要展开翅膀飞走一样。圆润的肩头轻颤着，羽生看不到他的表情，只能看见那鸦色的发梢随着少年的动作微动。

顺着清晰的脊线，拉链终于拉到了底部，正是少年低洼的腰窝，车厢内橘色的灯光为细腻的皮肤染上一层暧昧的颜色。羽生没有直接褪下那裙摆，而是从肩膀处褪下衣袖。

短裙滑落堪堪挂在腰间，羽生抬起埋在他肩膀上的少年，就着黯淡的光源细细打量着他。精致的锁骨下两边是小巧的乳粒，和他一年前无意中看到的粉红色不同，乳晕带着淡淡的褐色。

从医多年的他自然清楚那是性成熟的表现，露出一个意味深长的笑容，羽生轻轻揉捏着右手边的一点，“博洋这里……意外的不是漂亮的粉色呢，是因为自己玩弄过了吗？”

被说中心事的金博洋瞬间脸变得通红，他支支吾吾的低着头声音小的像蚊子叫，“是、是的……”羽生不意外的挑挑眉，“是什么时候自己揉的？还是有别的男人碰过这里？”

“没有…我只自己揉过……因为太喜欢医生先生了……在梦里面医生先生这样做过，很舒服…我就……”少年不安的咬着嘴唇，怎么也说不出话来了。

“哦？那我在梦里还做过什么吗？”博洋摇了摇头，光是在梦里被医生先生揉一揉乳头，他就已经兴奋的能弄脏一整条内裤了，他想不到还有什么比这样更刺激的了。

“那……博洋能不能向我示范一下，梦里面我都是怎么做的吗？”说着羽生把手掌搭在少年的手上，粗糙的指腹覆上那葱根一样的手指。

金博洋像是被他的提议惊到了，白皙的脸庞更加红润，犹豫了一会儿，终是把那食指和拇指并拢在自己的乳尖。羽生顺势用力捏住了那两点，少年握着他的手一起用力，“就是…这样……哈啊……唔……”

针扎一样的痛楚伴随着强烈的刺激而来，博洋仰起头低喘起来，抑制不住的小声呻吟着。“医生先生……”酥酥麻麻的快感从凸起的两点输送到神经末梢，少年明知这样不对，却因为快感作祟，忍耐不住的手指更加用力。

在他人面前借着别人的手指玩弄自己的乳头，这种淫乱的画面一出现在脑海里就瞬间引起了更为汹涌的情潮。他按捺不住的向前挺送自己因为充血而挺立的乳尖，像是期待着有人来狎弄一番。

“那梦里……我有这样做过吗？”羽生轻笑着，他压抑着自己涨得生疼的欲望，微微低头把右边的一点含入口中。湿热的口腔温暖了空气中冰凉的乳粒，男人啃咬着不甚饱满的乳肉，他甚至能闻见鼻尖淡淡的乳香。

他妄想着自己多疼爱一会儿这小孔就能喷出乳白色的汁液，一边用牙齿轻轻撕扯着乳粒。可惜他努力了半天，乳房上全是透明的口水和一道道红色的牙印，这肿大了一圈的乳粒也没有喷奶的迹象，倒是博洋哭喊呻吟得嗓子都哑了。羽生不得不遗憾的送开了嘴。

少年哪里见过这种阵仗，一波又一波的快感刺激的他险些厥过去，连手淫都不曾有过的阴茎喷洒出处子的种子在两人相连的腹部，把裙子和南瓜裤弄得一塌糊涂。

“博洋不乖哦，怎么能把第一次穿的衣服弄脏了呢？”羽生掀起被精液濡湿的裙摆展示给博洋看，刚从高潮中回过神来的少年一低头就看到了被自己弄得皱巴巴的裙子，更加害羞起来。

“对、对不起……”他紧紧揪着男人肩膀处的衣物，瑟缩着一副害怕受到惩罚的模样。“没关系，衣服弄脏的话医生先生帮你脱下来就好了。”

说着羽生撩起少年屁股处的裙摆，手指扯住南瓜裤的松紧边缘，轻轻拉下。博洋顺从的身体前倾，抬起他的小屁股，膝盖跪在柔软的座椅上，勉强撑在男人的两侧。湿哒哒的内裤顺利的滑落，被随意甩在一边，少年瞬间发现自己的下半身凉飕飕的了。

昏暗的车厢里，两具躯体纠缠在一起。偷穿少女洋装的男孩光裸着上半身，腰间挂着蓬松的裙子，大大的裙摆下空无一物，白色长筒袜紧紧裹着白嫩修长的大腿，小巧的脚丫蹭在男人腿边。

他的身体显出优美的弧度，黑色的发丝间覆着薄汗，拥着怀中的男人温顺又安静，嘴角边时不时溢出细小的呻吟，圣洁的竟像救赎万物的天使。

被大腿夹住腰肢的男人一袭黑袍丝毫不乱，白色的面具随意安置在一边，他一寸一寸感受着手掌下温热的皮肤，鼻尖轻嗅在少年颈肩，薄唇细细吻过纤细的锁骨。

苍白的皮肤和透明的唇色带来病态的美感，他一双上挑的眼睛微闭，看不出平时睁开时的凌厉，倒像是沉迷于少年美妙的躯体，流露出近乎虔诚的姿态。

表面上的虔诚，不能遮掩其做着龌龊事情的事实。他的手掌抚摸着少年光滑的皮肤，引起对方一阵阵的战栗，又一路向下深入裙摆下隐秘的后穴。另一只手揉捏着饱满的臀肉，肆意将其挤成各种形状。

马车一路上颠簸着，少年支撑不住身体微微颤抖着，会阴处抵在男人鼓起的阴茎上，不一会儿就汁水淋漓，引得两人时不时暧昧的低吟。

“博洋……身体趴下来，屁股再撅起来一点……”羽生喘息着，翻找着马车上的隔层，取出一瓶昂贵的药剂。手指一点点拓开，透明黏稠的药水不要钱的一样湿润着少年的肉穴。

羽生用力挤入一根指节，在穴口处扣弄着。金博洋吓得抖了抖，却没有挣扎，“您在做什么啊，医生先生，那里好脏的……”他别扭的想要躲避手指的侵袭，殊不知这样的扭动无异于对身下人的邀请。

羽生倒吸一口凉气，胀的发痛的分身诉说着它的存在感，“医生先生这是要帮你检查身体，可能有一些痛，博洋一定要忍耐住，有什么情况要及时跟医生先生反应，无论舒服还是不舒服都要说出来。”

男人道貌岸然的说着，金博洋似懂非懂的点了点头。他只知道亲吻、拥抱、抚摸等等一些情人间互相抚慰的程序，其他更深入的东西就一概不知了。医生先生的动作不同寻常，他隐隐觉得哪里不太对劲，但更多的是紧张和兴奋。

“医生先生现在捅开了你的小穴，怎么样，感觉如何？”在药水的帮助下，羽生顺利挤入了第一根手指，他弯曲着指节捣弄着柔软的穴肉，指甲时不时划过脆弱的肠壁。

“哈啊……哈啊……好奇怪，有点痛……但是，也很舒服……”每当那指甲划过肠壁上的凸起时，金博洋就会发出甜腻的呻吟，随着快感的累积，一股渴望从内心深处升起，“再、再进来一些吧，医生先生……”

“这样吗？”第二根手指毫不留情的插入汁水四溅的后穴，少年被粗暴的动作激得险些惊叫出声。方才温情脉脉的搅弄变得狂野起来，车厢里回荡着“咕啾咕啾”的水声，听得金博洋面红耳赤。

“对……唔、疼……啊……舒服…好舒服……不行、啊……！”不知戳中了哪一点，少年呻吟的调子瞬间高昂起来，纤细的腰肢狂乱的摆动起来，刚才颓靡的阴茎再次精神抖擞。

博洋受不住这种狂风暴雨般的快感，他拼命想要在男人的衣物上摩擦自己的性器，一丝不挂的上身依靠在羽生身上，靠摩擦粗糙的布料带来酥麻的快感。

当第三根手指插入时，少年简直要疯狂了。强烈的瘙痒感席卷了他，心中像是出现了一个巨大的黑洞，渴求着什么粗大的东西能填补住无穷无尽的欲望。

“不行了……医生先生，好痒……哈啊……受不了了”少年直白的表述着自己的感受，可爱的声音里带上了哭腔，绯红的眼角比樱花还要漂亮。

“怎么了博洋？需要医生先生怎么帮助你吗？小屁股怎么摇得这么厉害，再摇下去医生先生要打你了哦？”

“不要打我呜呜…医生先生……屁股好痒啊呜呜呜，想要东西搔一搔，搔一搔就不痒了……”少年口无遮拦的说着，想尽一切办法向男人撒着娇。他湿润的眸子清澈如水，口中的话语却是不堪的让人心惊。

纯洁与堕落，这两个奇妙的反词融合在一起，就形成了少年独有的一种懵懂天真的诱惑。手上沾染了无数人鲜血的医者，究竟是拯救苍生的圣人？还是收割生命的死神？吸收日月精华的精灵，究竟是纯洁无暇的天使，还是勾引人堕落的妖物？

“别急……呼……医生先生这就来医治你”，羽生喘着粗气，终于释放出胯下的分身，那分身说不上多么粗壮，但勃起后仍然尺寸惊人，尤其是长度，让人看了总会心惊会不会把肚皮戳穿。

男人眼神沉得吓人，粗重的呼吸间男性荷尔蒙的气息熏得少年软成一团，强劲有力的大腿和腹部漂亮的肌肉线条随着动作显露出来，那是和清秀俊美的脸庞截然不同的攻击性。

对准化成一滩春水的小穴，羽生缓缓肏弄了进去。骑乘式的体位，使得一插进去就是极深的地方。即使得到了很好的开拓，金博洋仍然感受到了一股剧烈的疼痛。就仿佛身体要被劈成了两半，他恐惧着自己的想象，又奇异的觉得体内难耐的瘙痒得到了缓解。

像是两个陌生的灵魂，经过一番相处，终于牢牢结合在一起。又湿又暖的小穴包裹着性器，羽生只觉得自己到了一个暖洋洋的地方，有千万张小嘴在亲吻着他的分身，比泡温泉还要舒适。他忍不住向上顶了顶，就引来了身上人的惊呼。

少年眼角飙出了泪水，过于粗长的性器让他总有一种要被对穿的恐惧。他颤巍巍的努力抬高自己的屁股，一会儿之后，却支撑不住的身体再重重落下。像是害怕少年会逃离，羽生紧紧钳住身上人的双臂，用力向上方顶弄着。

小穴和性器猛地撞击在一起，引得两人似是痛苦又似是欢愉的呻吟。马车似乎走到了极为颠簸的路段，不停的震动让小穴一次又一次和性器亲密接触。金博洋只觉得自己的肠子都要被捣烂了，肚皮上时不时凸显出的形状，更让他时而产生一种自己怀孕的错觉。

身体的重量和强劲的腰力交织在一起，金博洋觉得那性器捅到了他的喉咙里，“慢一点……太快了……”他无力的恳求着，声音里带着弄弄的鼻音，说不出的惹人怜惜。

“……像是这样吗？”羽生放慢了动作，细细研磨着柔软的穴肉，低哑着嗓子和少年耳鬓厮磨。“哈啊……唔……”博洋努力点这头回应着恋人的吻，啧啧的亲吻声引得他耳尖红透了。

他的表情看起来既羞涩又放浪，长长的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，眼神里却是全然的信任与爱慕，看得羽生一阵胸热，只恨不得把自己的一切也都奉献给他。

马车终于停了下来，男人并没有停止动作的意思，反而抱着他下了马车。少年紧张的搂紧了恋人的脖子，深夜里的森林并无人类活动的痕迹，但这种在非私密的环境下暴露自己身体，甚至与人交合的羞耻感仍让他兴奋极了。

皎洁的月光下，一个穿着黑袍的男人抱着一个纤瘦的少女下了马车。少女上半身赤裸，白皙的皮肤在冰冷的空气中泛起了鸟肌，宽大的裙摆把一切遮盖得严严实实，唯独从穿着白袜的大腿上能看出，她是不知廉耻的双腿盘在男人腰间。

当月光照亮了她的面容时，人们才能发现，那棱角分明的下颌线分明是属于一个少年的线条。走动时的撞击使得他不得不把男人精干的腰肢夹的更紧，才避免了滑落在地的尴尬局面。

即使是猫头鹰鸣叫、老鼠奔跑的声音都能引起他紧张的颤抖。他努力压抑的呻吟声，却像是一把把小钩子，能钩得任何一位正直的过路人放下自己绅士的一面，来尽情品尝他的身体。

“哈啊、医生先生……好舒服…唔…还要……”双手攀附着男人的肩膀，金博洋前后摆动着细腰，迎合羽生的肏弄。他高高扬起头颅，任凭恋人不断吻着他的脖颈。

“乖……别闹……”羽生闷哼着，牙齿厮磨着少年心形的喉结，时而用力啃咬一番，惹得他的抽泣。

艰难的走回到洋房里，羽生再也克制不住自己的欲望，把怀里的少年按压在客厅的沙发上大开大合的抽插起来。博洋细长的双腿被高高架起，打开成不知羞耻的形状，腿上洁白的大腿袜不知何时被撕破，身体几乎被折成两半，湿热的后穴不停的被整根没入。

羽生恨不得把自己的性器牢牢嵌入到这具销魂的身体里，沉甸甸的囊袋撞击在臀间，发出令人面红耳赤的声音。“医生先生……喜欢…好喜欢您……”过于猛烈的肏弄让身体难以承受，滴滴泪水从眼角滑落，博洋仍是动情的呼唤着恋人。

“我爱你…小南古……放心把一切都交给我吧……”羽生低头吻着恋人眼角的泪滴，性器和身下人紧紧契合在一起，声音带着说不出的沙哑和性感，他的神情却是前所未有的温柔和幸福……

——————————————————————————————

随后的日子里，羽生结弦热衷于各式各样的“医生游戏”，金博洋叫苦不迭，只能腰酸腿软的配合着。而每当这时，男人就不顾什么多年老友情谊，毫不留情的把“房客”们赶出家门。

幽灵们嘲笑着他的小气，另一方面受了这对恩爱狗的刺激，竟不少灵两两搭伙过日子了，让知道此事的金博洋哭笑不得。

不过好在男人再也没有提过吃南瓜全宴的事情，少年还这样沾沾自喜过。可怜我们单纯的小南瓜在很久很久以后才反应过来，自己已经被恋人用另一种方式，一根骨头都不剩的吞入腹中了╮(╯▽╰)╭。


End file.
